


四境当绝·第十二章·习惯

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing
Kudos: 2





	四境当绝·第十二章·习惯

季柯刚回到府门口，正欲传话，台阶下已没有那顶轿子，回头朝身旁同僚询问。“人呢？”  
“走了。陈兑，队长找你。”那人比季柯早来府里半年，年纪相仿，算得上是季柯来到定王府后，唯一一个能说得上话的人。  
季柯狐疑，只点了头正正腰间的佩刀，提步往平易所去。平易所是府内侍卫统一居住处，大大小小房间几十，全是老爷们，空气里都飘着汗臭味。  
今日的平易所，安静的有些异常，季柯警惕性高，攥紧手中刀柄，贴着墙缓步前行，可直走到队长隆察的房间外，仍是不见一人。若是真有歹人入内，侍卫不会没有察觉，想来，季柯稍稍安心，抬手敲门。“队长，陈兑。”  
“进来。”  
隆察是个年近四十的男人，据说是从战场上退下来的，因排兵布阵都是上流，所以被分到了定王府当侍卫队长，陈兑见过隆察几面，印象虽说不深，但毕竟是个上级，季柯还是摆出了些恭敬态度。  
甫一入屋，季柯便觉得不妥，屋内幽暗，白日里不点灯是正常，但若是放个帘子可就有些诡异了。季柯耳后一动，转身之际已晚，当头一棍实实砸下来，敲的季柯大脑发昏，双眼冒金星，不待他反应，忽的二人扑来，季柯凭着身体惯性躲开，却只能躲一招，随即被其他二人按倒在地。  
恢复清醒的季柯，在一瞬间明白如今处境，倒也懒得挣扎，索性连话都懒得说。  
隆察低头瞧着身材匀称的小子，自顾自的喝口茶。“你不问我要做什么？”  
“不问。”季柯的性子，不是一般人能把控的，他太过随心，抛去那些条条框框的拘束，反而让人更加捉摸不透。  
隆察皱眉，弯了上身靠近。“你不怕死？”  
这话，放在七年前，季柯绝对大言不惭的吐口吐沫，然后嚣张的说不怕，可现在，季柯只是沉默片刻，缓缓开口。“怕。”  
“但你不会杀了我。”  
季柯的话，让隆察有些诧异。“为何。”  
“我自认与你无冤无仇，你没必要为了私事杀我。若是公事，你是府内队长，我不过是个新来的，挡不了你的利益，碰不着你的权利，你又为何要杀我。”  
“继续。”隆察挥手让压着季柯的四个人松手，恢复自由的季柯爬起身来揉揉后脖颈。  
“我入府两个多月，你从未找过我，但今日却不同，不同之处，只一点，因为我进了内院。内院发生的事，按理来说不会这么快的传出来，所以只有一种可能性，是有人下了令，让我吃点苦头，对吗。袁叁，还是殿下？”  
季柯说的头头是道，隆察听的津津乐道，一个敢说，一个敢听，隆察扫了眼季柯身后面面相觑的四个手下，突然就觉得他们很无趣。隆察拍手鼓掌，胳膊肘撑在桌边仰头看。“有区别吗。”  
确实，没有区别。季柯不知道的是，要打刚才在内院打就完了呗，非绕这么一圈，有意思吗。“怎么打。”  
“裤子脱了。”隆察也不磨叽，扬扬下巴让人自己动。季柯略一颔眉，回头瞧着身后四人，放弃了挣扎的念头，他还不想就这么被赶出王府，回过头来解了裤带，长裤带着亵[x]裤一并褪到膝弯，伏身趴下，毫无怨言。  
隆察瞧了瞧季柯红肿的臀[x]肉，挥手招人行刑。  
季柯心里有准备，憋住气息安静扛着，每打一下，便在心里记个数。这种疼痛，相比在季治手底下谋生，可轻的多。  
默数到三十，板子停下，季柯稍稍吐了口气，依旧保持着姿势不动。  
屋外脚步声匆匆，季柯半仰着头，瞧着是方才在屋里的一个侍卫，想来是离开又回来，见人在隆察耳边低声说了句什么，坐在椅子上的人，已经起身朝自己走来。  
“殿下要见你。”  
这才半个时辰不到，再见孟延，对季柯来说是个考验，他不能总在孟延那儿出错，漏洞多了，总会引人注意。  
季柯跪在内院外，里头传来哗啦哗啦的水流动静，季柯不敢问，就这么在石子路上跪足了一个时辰。  
“让他进来。”  
季柯耳尖，敏锐的捕捉到孟延的声音，连忙跪直身子，等袁叁来传话时，才发现腿根麻了，一个踉跄摔回地上，再要试着起身时，里头又传出声。“不想起就爬进来。”  
这话，对旁人来说许是警告，但对季柯来说，就是命令，他几乎是没有迟疑的遵循孟延的话，当真低下上身，双手触及地面，四肢并用的向前爬。  
酥麻的胀痛自大腿向上，犹如千万只蚂蚁在心口窝里啃食。  
爬进屋内，季柯屏息凝听，并未发现第三人的气息，本是应该庆幸的事，可季柯却有些紧张。他不敢再往里去，由着袁叁把屋门关了，跪在门口小声问安。“属下参见殿下。”  
“陈兑。”声音自左侧传来，季柯未经调[x]教，却如同天生就会一样，连忙朝声音方向调转膝盖。  
“是。”  
“竺溪人？”  
“是。”  
“竺溪的爆浆饭很出名。”  
本以为只是简单的问话，直到此刻，季柯头皮一麻，才后知后觉的发现，孟延在调查他。好在季柯当真在竺溪住过小半年，才不至于被孟延框柱。  
似是在考虑如何回话，季柯伸出舌头舔舔干涉唇瓣，坐在矮榻上的人，将这一幕落入眼底，刚沐浴后的身子，又觉得有些发热。  
“请殿下恕罪，属下自幼在竺溪长大，却并未听过爆浆饭，或许这是有钱人家的吃法吧。”季柯自认把话说的滴水不漏，既不拂了孟延颜面，也否定了他的话。  
听到这个答案，孟延并未有什么神色变化，反而好像有些失落，随手将刚才让袁叁拿来的户籍档案扔到一旁，懒散的躺在榻上。“挨了多少。”  
“三十。”季柯随口回道。  
“不会回话？”  
没有怒意，听起来也不像责怪，可季柯就是觉得这话有些吓人，暗自咽口口水，额头点地俯首认罪。“属下该死。”  
“重说。”  
“回殿下的话，挨了三十板子。”  
孟延对季柯的悟性还算满意，可这些年，悟性比他还高的大有人在，可无论是什么人，孟延就是觉得欠缺了些什么，以至于回回看到那些人，总会丧失掉一些乐趣。  
“裤子脱了，本王要验伤。”  
孟延的语调有些轻佻，季柯听得出来，没有方才在隆察五人面前的磊落，季柯明显感觉到自己脸红了，低头刚要解腰带，慵懒的声音再次袭来。“那么远，本王能看见什么。”  
季柯想钻进石头缝里，咬咬下唇，一点点膝行到矮榻边，确定这个位置能让孟延看到，才停了身子，解开腰带，脱下裤子，转了方向。  
然后，肩头顶地，双腿微分，撅起臀[x]肉。  
一套动作，行云流水，毫无扭捏，饶是孟延调[x]教过那么多人，也没见人能把跪[x]撅的姿势，做的如此标准。  
他不知道的是，在他离去的那些年里，季柯凭着记忆里泽昱的样子，反反复复练习过多少次。那时的季柯还不清楚，自己会有一日走到孟延的身边，可他就是想要去学，固执地认为，只要他能做的和泽昱一样好，他就可以陪在孟延身侧。  
“验伤而已，用不着这个姿势，还是说，你在央求本王什么。”  
孟延赤足踩上季柯高高肿起的臀[x]肉，触感带着痛感一起袭来，季柯差点栽倒，连忙把膝盖分的再开些，让自己保持不动。  
“属下，嗯——”  
随着季柯调整姿势，两瓣臀[x]肉分的更开，孟延脚掌揉着半面红肿，大脚趾便划进臀[x]缝里。季柯低吟一声，握紧拳头抵在嘴边。  
“知道本王为何打你吗。”  
“回殿下的话，属下在殿下面前失礼了。”  
“那之前已经打过了。”  
“……”季柯不想去猜，毕竟他也猜不到，孟延的脚趾顺着缝隙上下拨弄，痒的他十分难受。这种时候，他可没法脑袋灵光。“属下愚钝。”  
“本王也不知道，就是想打你。”  
这话，着实坦诚，季柯被堵得没有半点脾气，臀[x]肉热的发胀，脸也热的发胀，甚至是男人的那点地儿，也开始有些胀。  
“属下，谢殿下赐罚。”  
孟延抬起脚来，不轻不重的扇在季柯饱满臀[x]肉上，玩累了才轻踹一脚，让人转过来。  
“你很有趣，本王喜欢。”  
喜欢这个字眼，对季柯来说，是天大的欢喜，可还不等季柯回应，孟延已经收腿躺回矮榻上。“打今儿起，你只能穿条外裤，里头的都不必穿了。”  
“回吧。”  
季柯还没明白孟延这是哪一门子的命令，袁叁已经进了门，盯着他把里裤亵裤脱了光，只穿了条黑色外裤。  
好在定王府的衣料还算厚实，季柯红着脸向孟延谢恩，再三确认不会被人看出来，才倒着退出内院。  
屋内，袁叁正在收拾季柯的裤子，便听到孟延淡淡开口，那语气，与他这七年来听过的都不一样，要不是看着孟延的嘴在动，他都不敢确认，那是从孟延口中说出的声音。  
“他真像一个人。”  
袁叁不知道孟延说的是谁，刚要开口回应，孟延已经挥了手。  
“退下吧，本王倦了。泽昱回来，让他过来。”  
“是。”  
袁叁关好房门，打发了家仆把裤子给季柯送去，便像个雕塑一样守在门口。


End file.
